The Internet has generated a proliferation of providers of information (“providers”). Each provider may offer one or more information stores (“services”) that a user may search to locate relevant information. Such providers may offer their content for free or for payment. For example, there are many well known providers that attempt to catalog and allow a user to search for relevant information on the Internet, such as, for example, THE MICROSOFT NETWORK® online service (http://www.msn.com). Many specialized providers offer premium content for payment, such as, for example, the LEXISNEXIS™ online service (http://www.lexis.com).
Several systems allow a user to select and search multiple providers by entering a single query and sending that query to each of the providers. The results from the multiple providers are presented to the user to sift through and select relevant information. Examples of these types of systems include DOGPILE® online service (http://www.dogpile.com) and CNET's SEARCH.COM online service (http://www.search.com).
Although these types of systems allow a user to query multiple providers and multiple services at one time, the systems do not provide any intelligence in the selection and routing of the queries to the multiple providers. The systems package the query and route it to each of the providers selected by the user and present the results from the providers to the user.
In addition, the interfaces provided for these types of systems are not integrated with other applications. For example, the systems are typically accessed over the Internet by using a web browser. The interfaces for these systems are not directly accessible within applications such as word processors, spreadsheets, and email clients.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for routing a query, based on content and context, to one or more providers offering one or more services.